The Sorting
by Ravenwood240
Summary: Prophecy opened an AU, where Voldemort is dead, and the Heroes of the Voldemort war have moved on. Now, their children are facing the first hurdle of Hogwarts... being sorted.


_**The Sorting**_

Waiting in the Hall for their names to be called, the crowd of first year students was busy with their own thoughts. All of them had their dreams of which house they wanted to be in, and fears of being placed elsewhere. Adam Brooks was the calmest person there. As a Muggle-born, he was one of only three students that were Muggle-born this year, and the other people from Muggle families had been talking to other students about the houses. Adam had meant to meet a few students, but the clean lines and paint of the Hogwarts engine had inspired him, and he had spent most of the ride to Hogwarts sketching the engine. Not being able to see the engine would have been an obstacle to most artists, but Adam had an unusual memory. Adam was incapable of forgetting anything. If he saw, heard, smelled, tasted or felt it, he remembered it.

"Brooks, Adam!"

Adam walked forward and sat on the small stool, putting the old battered Hat on his head. A moment later, a small voice spoke in his ear. "_Ummm, let's see here. Ah, one of them, and well-suited for the task coming your way. Only one place for you, lad."_ Adam was mildly surprised to hear the Hat in his head, but not overly so, after it had spoken out loud.

"Gryffindor!" exclaimed the Hat loudly, and Adam made his way to the table that Professor McGonagall pointed out to him. He was the first of the new students to enter Gryffindor, so he took a seat and waited to see who would join him.

Martin Crabbe was enjoying his thoughts about how to make Lisa Malfoy's life hell. The Malfoys had always lorded it over the Crabbes, by virtue of their superior birth, social standing and money, but that had changed at the end of the Voldemort War. They had become near total outcasts, and where the Malfoy name had once commanded respect and fear, it was now merely the butt of jokes and curses. Martin was planning more pranks of a nasty nature when his name was called. "Crabbe, Martin!" walked through the crowd at the sound of his name. Halfway to the Hat, his foot slipped on something he didn't see, and he fell down. Face flaming red, he got to his feet, continued to the Hat, and placed it on his head.

"_Bah, another Crabbe, and no different than the rest. _Slytherin!" called the Hat, and Martin smirked, heading for the Slytherin table. He was nearly there when he felt his foot slip again, and he fell. More laughter rang through the hall, and he slumped into his chair, fighting an urge to yell at the people laughing at him. As he sat, waiting for the Sorting to finish, he felt a strange lump on his robes, and pulled it off. It was a small disk, marked with the green flower of the new line of pranks sold at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shops. He looked around and found a green-eyed boy he didn't know smirking at him. He glared at him, but the boy just turned away. He made a note to find that boy and pay him back.

Daniel Creevey was worrying about Malfoy as well. His family had nearly dropped dead when they found out about Lisa, but after three weeks of owling her, Daniel was not at all sure that Lisa was anything like his family thought. He was certain though, that there were going to be problems involving her in the very near future.

"Creevey, Daniel!" came all too soon, and he had barely put the Hat on his head when it shouted "Gryffindor!" and he was sorted. At the Gryffindor table, he took a seat next to his older brother Michael, and waited to see the other seven be chosen.

James was laughing at the Slytherin when Daniel was called, and after he went to the Gryffindor table, it was James's turn as Professor McGonagall called "Evans, James!" James sat, and pulled the Hat onto his head. "_Hm, Another one of you, but beware your temper boy, it could cost you everything."_

"Gryffindor!" was the word James expected, and the Hat did not disappoint him. James sat down, and cleared a seat for his twin right next to him.

Rose was certain that the Hat would put her in Gryffindor, having used the Sight, but she did not expect what happened when she put the hat on. "_Another one. Seer, you know what is coming, and I have something to say. You will see many things with your gift, but think long and hard before you tell anyone what you see. The gift will show you what will be, but no one human can chart all the paths from every decision. Some changes might be worse than the things you are trying to stop. You will have to tell them about some things, and the Gift was given to you to stop the Patient Child. Those things you can see and talk about, but don't use the gift for purely personal things. That path will lead to disaster."_

"_You know about the gift, do you know about _that_ thing?"_

"_I know, and you will have to deal with it soon enough, but it will not be important to you for a few years."_

"_Thank you, that relieves me no end."_

"_Be strong Seer, Your twin will need you sooner than he knows." _With that last bit, the Hat stopped talking to her, and spoke aloud. "Gryffindor!" rang out, and Rose walked down the aisle to the seat James had saved.

"_What was that all about, Sis?"_

"_Long story, I'll tell you later."_

Cary was worried about getting into a house his Grandfather would approve of. Cornelius Fudge was the Minister of Magic, and he wanted his grandson in a good house, which meant Ravenclaw to him. Gryffindors were foolhardy and impulsive, Slytherins were loathsome sneaks, and Hufflepuffs were loyal mindless drones. While Minister Fudge would never speak his mind so clearly in public, but that meant nothing when he was alone at home with the family. Cary was not sure what would happen if he were not in Ravenclaw, but he was certain it would not be good. When his name was called, he walked nervously to the stool and settled the Hat on his head.

"_Let's see, what have we here. Not for Gryffindor, nor for Slytherin. I see your worries child, but you just don't fit the Ravenclaw mold. _Hufflepuff!" shouted the Hat, and Cary Fudge walked to his new house, wondering what his Grandfather's reaction was going to be.

Hangeld Hagrid had known he was going to be a Gryffindor since his Father had told him about the prophecy and his part in it, but when the Professor called his name, he still approached the Hat with a certain trepidation. After all, he was a giant on both sides of his family. What if the Hat decided he was not the one the prophecy spoke of? He settled the hat on his head, and waited.

"_One of them. A word of warning for you. Compassion is going to be the saving of you all, but not all will see who needs compassion. Be true to yourself, lad." _Hangeld was absorbing this, and nearly missed the Hat's announcement: "Gryffindor!" Removing the Hat, he joined the Gryffindor table and grinned at the thought of the feast to come. His father was a great person to grow up with, but his cooking was dubious at best.

Lisa Malfoy was doing her best to ignore the various mutterings around her. She was aware that her pale skin and blonde hair marked her as a Malfoy to anyone with eyes, and she was equally aware that her family was not high on anyone's list of favorite people. It had taken a great deal of self-control to keep from gaping like a fish when Rose had approached her with the prophecy. Since it offered her an escape from the future she saw coming, she had leaped into it, and was studying everything and everyone involved. She had even started owling the others after she found out, and had a good idea of just what they thought of her. As she had expected, the Potters, Weasleys and other European wizards were not happy about her involvement. The Evans, having been a bit more removed from the Voldemort War, didn't care who she was, and after what seemed like a million owls, the British wizards were coming around a bit. Lisa had her own agenda for the next few years and the prophecy would help her plans.

"Malfoy Lisa!" was called and Lisa strode up to the Hat, ignoring the looks and mutterings that her name caused. She placed the Hat on her head. "_A Malfoy, hmm? Yet, you are different child. What's this? One of them. Yet, the fire of ambition burns hot in you. You could rule Slytherin if you wished, or give anyone in Ravenclaw an inferiority complex, are you sure of your desires?"_

"_Sorting Hat, I am sure."_

"_Your path will be harder than any other, child. Lean on your friends, and look for help in unexpected places."_

Lisa smirked inwardly at the dumbfounded looks from most of the students when the Hat called out "Gryffindor!". She walked over to the table and sat next to Hangeld, who had made room for her. She saw James marking several faces of people glaring and muttering, and remembering what had happened to Crabbe, she resolved to have a private word with him. After all, she should have some of the fun of revenge too. She was the target of those mutters and looks.

Richard March was from an old wizard family, and he knew all about the Sorting Hat. His family had been coming to Hogwarts for nearly 700 years, and few even knew it. The Marches had never been heroes, or very famous. They had been clerks and followers forever, and they were happy with their role. "March, Richard!" was called, and he put the Hat on, waiting to hear which House he would be in.

"_Another March. You're the latest in a long line of Marches boy. Where are you going? Hmm, you would do equally well in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Where to put you, where to put you… I think _Ravenclaw!" Richard smiled as he went to his new House table.

Tiffany was of two minds about her parents working at Hogwarts. On the one hand, she'd be able to talk to her mother about things and having Harry Potter teaching Quidditch was a dream for the players and fans. On the other hand, Tiffany had a large supply of "gifts" from her uncles Fred and George that she had definite plans for. Some of the new line of time delayed pranks from the Green Flower line that they were selling looked very interesting, and she couldn't wait to try a few out. She had a sneaking suspicion that Crabbe's tripping twice in front of the whole school had something to do with the "Slippery Soles" prank. She was very curious to know who had that prank here, as it wasn't on the market yet. She had not really accepted the things her parents had told her about the prophecy yet, and had barely given it any thought. She was more worried about having her parents at the school.

"Potter, Tiffany!" sat down and put on the Hat. "_One of them again. Moreover, blood to most of the rest. You will soon have other things to worry about, and I hope your courage will be strong enough."_ The Hat called "Gryffindor!" and Tiffany sat at the proper table, smiling at her parents, who were watching her. Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Their pride in their daughter was tempered by the knowledge of what was coming.

Emma Weasley was having a hard time thinking of Lisa as a friend, and somebody who she would be tied to by prophecy and life. Her uncles had read her chapter and verse about Malfoys and their treachery. Her owls to and from Lisa were cutting her faith in that, but Emma was still of two minds about the whole thing. She had decided that she would wait and watch until she could make her own mind up about Lisa.

When Professor McGonagall called her name, she sat on the stool and put the Hat on. "_Another Weasley. Just how many of you are there, anyway? I don't think Hogwarts has been Weasley free in two decades."_ Emma suppressed a giggle at the mental image of hordes of Weasleys running through the halls like insects. "_Keep that sense of humour, Red, you'll need it in the days to come. Well, even if you were not one of them, there's only one place for someone like you." _The Hat had barely paused before calling out "Gryffindor!" and Emma went and sat next to Lisa Malfoy. She could watch her, but she was also incensed at the people that were judging her without even knowing the first thing about her. Emma had always had a soft spot for the underdog, and Lisa definitely was that.

"Xavier, Melissa!" was the last name called, and as she put the Hat on, she was glad to be finally up here. "_Hmm, another Xavier bound for Raven… No. The last of them, and different from the rest of your family. You have hard times coming Healer."_

"_I know, Hat. My family kept a copy of the prophecy, and I knew before the Evans contacted us. We have been waiting for this for centuries."_

"Gryffindor!" was the last one called, and Melissa sat next to Emma and Hangeld.

Albus Dumbledore had watched the Sorting with great interest, and breathed a sigh of relief when the last of the Eight was sorted as they had expected. He had faith in the Sight of Rose Evans, but confirmation was always nice. Dumbledore looked at the Eight, and a recurring thought came to mind once again. What was the Patient Child that so much talent had to be assembled to combat him?


End file.
